


Merry Christmas

by WayHaughtShipper



Series: Will it ever end? [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayHaughtShipper/pseuds/WayHaughtShipper
Summary: Just some holiday fluffcontinues right where part 2 ends
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Will it ever end? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070255
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> for those that followed the story from the beginning here's a little xmas treat...
> 
> thank you all so much for following this journey and I think these lovely ladies have so much left to live... hope you like it.. thanks for reading

Waverly headed towards the crying baby as Rosita scrambled to cover herself with a cushion.

“Haught shot, you guys weren’t supposed to be back home tonight, did she say no?” Wynonna’s voice mostly concerned over the implication of them not staying out.

“Wynonna put on some clothes,” Haught turned around.

“Right,” Wynonna looked around and got dressed.

“All covered up, now what happened?”

“What happened was you were supposed to be watching your nephew, instead you are having sex on your best friend's couch.”

“Sex, that was foreplay at best,” Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna’s interpretation.

“Ok best friend stop avoiding the question.”

“Fine future sister-in-law,” Nicole smiled really big as Wynonna embraced her in a tight hug.

“Finally, but doesn’t answer why you are home cockblocking me.”

“Oh nothing, we both just really missed him. Wanted to be home in the morning when he wakes up. Is it time?” Nicole had a bottle in her hand.

“Nope.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly said a bit irritated as she joined them in the kitchen.

“Rayleigh?” Nicole asked.

“Fine, we just startled him, but he’s back to sleep now.”

“Hey guys, sorry about, you know,” Rosita was now also with them. She had left to the guest room to collect their overnight bag.

“I think it’s best we sleep at our place, honey,” She said placing her chin on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Oh congratulations girls, can I see?” Rosita rushed over to Waverly and the two fussed over the ring for a few minutes.

“Alright, time to go,” Wynonna said standing up from the stool. After walking the girls out Nicole and Waverly went into Rayleigh’s room. They stood quietly over him watching him sleep peacefully.

“I’m so lucky,” Nicole said.

“We,” Waverly corrected.

**Year and half later -**

**Week before Christmas**

“Nicole, baby, this is too much,” Waverly stood in the middle of the living room surrounded by a mountain of gifts.

“He was so little last years’ Christmas, but now he’s talking and walking.” Nicole was super excited.

“And the insane Christmas lights on the house.”

“He loves the lights. Do you see how much they make him giggle?”

“Fine, the light show is quite impressive but don’t you think he’s still a bit small for the treehouse you built. Honestly, I’m surprised it doesn’t have water and electricity.” Waverly saw the wheels turning in Nicole’s head.

“No!” Waverly said before Nicole even got a word out.

“He’s going to grow into it,” Nicole defended.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Waverly gave her a kiss. “Let’s start wrapping then.” The girls had just barely finished wrapping all the gifts when Wynonna and Rosita walked in with a very tired Rayleigh. Wynonna carried the toddler to his room and laid him down in his bed.

“How was it?” Waverly asked Rosita.

“He’s such as sweet boy,” Rosita place her hand over her chest.

“Haught, seriously, you know everyone is also going to bring him a gift right,” Wynonna pointed at the tree as Nicole was trying to arrange all the boxes.

“You need any help next week?” Rosita offered.

“No, no, everything is sorted. Thank you.”

Next week was Christmas and they were all set to gather the Haught-Earp home for the second annual Found Family Christmas Eve dinner. So much happened in the past year and a half for the whole gang. For starters, Nicole and Waverly were now both Haught-Earp. It had been a very small intimate wedding. Randy walked his daughter down the aisle. Nicole wore a white tailored suit and she cried when Wynonna walked Waverly down to give her away. They didn’t even bother with a honeymoon because they loved their life.

**Present year - Christmas Eve Eve**

“You remember last year's dinner?” Waverly asked as they began to set the table the night before Christmas Eve. 

“Yup.”

**_Last year - Christmas Eve_ **

_Jeremy and Robin rang the doorbell and waited. They were so happy this year was a white Christmas._

_“Hi,” said Waverly enthusiastically giving each of the boys a hug and kiss._

_“Honey, Jetri’s here,” Waverly called out to Nicole, turning back to wink at Jeremy._

_“Ah, you remembered.”_

_“Robin, how do you feel about potatoes?” Waverly asked him._

_“Oh, I find them very appealing,” Robin quipped as Waverly dragged him to the kitchen after dropping off the gifts under the tree._

_“Jeremy, hi,” Nicole grabbed the pies from his hand._

_“Hi, we couldn’t decide between pumpkin or sweet potato so we brought both.”_

_“Thank you, this is perfect,” Nicole said as they joined Robin and Waverly in the kitchen. The rest of the people started to trickle in slowly. Mercedes arrived with a case of wine, a white elephant gift, and one for Rayleigh. Nicole opened the door for Nedley who was the next to arrive with a box of toys for his only grandson._

_“Is this a baseball bat?”_

_“There’s a glove too.”_

_“Dad, he’s 6 months old.”_

_“They grow up Nicole,” Randy said as he walked past her. Wynonna and Rosita were just parking so Nicole stayed at the door._

_“Is that a bat?” Wynonna asked as she reached the front door._

_“My dad brought it,” She rolled her eyes._

_“Savage, he knows Rayleigh is 6 months.”_

_“Yup,” Nicole closed the door behind her and headed to the living room. A few wine bottles later they were all seated around the dinner table. The drinks were flowing and the laughter roaring._

_“Alright now that you two smoke-shows are finally married, I’d like to make an announcement,” Jeremy stood up and raised his wine glass._

_“Robin and I would like to formally invite all of you to Save the Date, cause we’re having another big gay wedding.”_

_“Hey0oo,” Waverly cheered as she stood up to hug Jeremy and Robin._

_“And we will like you two to be out Baes of Honor,” Jeremy directed towards Nicole and Waverly._

_“Of course,” The tall redhead came over to hug them. The rest of the group just raised their glass in celebration._

**Present year - Christmas Eve Eve**

“I’m so happy this year is a Secret Santa instead of a white elephant,” Nicole said and Waverly burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, your dad’s face. Of course, all of our friends would bring something sexual.”

**_Present year - Six months ago_ **

**_Rayleigh’s 1 yr birthday_ **

_Wynonna and Rosita were helping Nicole and Waverly clean up after Rayleigh’s first birthday party._

_“Do you think he liked it?” Nicole asked._

_“He definitely liked the cake,” Wynonna said. “Did you see the way he went into it face first?” Everyone began to laugh._

_“Baby,” Rosita said cocking her head towards Wynonna._

_“Yes, right. We wanted to ask you guys something.” Wynonna had stopped and stood next to Rosita._

_“I have made the wise decision to ask this lovely lady to marry and she said yes. We don’t want to make a big fuss at all. Next week we wanna go down to city hall and would like for you two to serve as a witness.”_

_“Wynonna, really, yes. I’m so excited of course we’d love to,” Waverly rushed to hug her sister._

_“Ring?” Waverly asked Rosita._

_“Getting sized, we pick it up tomorrow.”_

**_Week later - Wynsita wedding day_ **

_“I never thought I’d see the day you would be getting married,” Waverly said to Wynonna as they waited at the courthouse._

_“I guess I caught the bug, so many weddings this past year,” Wynonna tried to joke to mask she was nervous. Short and sweet ceremony and they were on their way to a late lunch._

_“Wynonna fucking Earp, a married woman,” Nicole said as they all settled into their table. Everyone ordered their meals. Rayleigh began to fuss in his high chair and Nicole offered to go and change him but Waverly said she would. The food arrived while Waverly was away so everyone was waiting for her. Waverly returned with a much happier Rayleigh. She settled him into the high chair and sat down. Waverly reached over to Nicole’s plate and grabbed the pickle that was beside her burger. Three bites later the pickle was gone. Waverly hadn’t even realized what she had done. Rosita across from Waverly frozen with her water glass just shy of her lips. Next to her, Wynonna had her eyes wide and mouth open with a half-eaten french fry. Next to Waverly, Nicole’s face was turned towards her with a look of pure shock. Waverly looked at each of the girls and furrowed her eyebrows._

_“What?” She asked and looked down at Nicole’s plate. It suddenly dawned on her, she had devoured the pickle. Wynonna went to speak but words got caught in her throat._

_“Not one word,” Waverly warned looking at the three women around her as their faces turned from shock to happiness. Nicole’s eyes especially shined bright. If anyone were to ask Nicole, Waverly eating a pickle so enthusiastically was more of a sure thing than any pregnancy test. Nicole's mind was already racing through baby names. Waverly’s mind however was still not quite sure what to make of all this but she really wanted the pickle on Wynonna’s plate._

_“Sis, you couldn’t let me have one day where my news was the biggest of the day?” Wynonna joked._

_“We don’t know anything for sure,” Waverly said as she kept eyeing Wynonna’s pickle. Wynonna gestured that she could have it and Waverly jumped at the opportunity._

_“What I know is Haught is picking out baby names as we speak,” Wynonna commented. Waverly looked at Nicole, her grin was ear to ear._

_“Baby, Rayleigh was already a long shot. Don’t get your hopes up,” Waverly was trying to manage Nicole’s expectations but she couldn’t help getting excited herself at the possibility._

_“Well sis, if you are pregnant, maybe put a little more effort into it, cause this kid is all Haught,” Everyone turned to look at the adorable ginger toddler. Waverly’s heart swelled up at the sight of her son. It was true he had all the best features of her wife, down to the irresistible dimples. A week later at the doctor’s office, it was confirmed, Waverly was pregnant again._

**Present Day - Christmas Eve**

Nicole’s face was buried in Waverly’s hair, soon as she woke up she snuggled up even tighter behind the brunette. Her beautiful wife was now about 6 months into their second improbable pregnancy. Nicole began to kiss along the back of Waverly’s neck.

“Good morning baby,” Waverly said reaching her hand back to encourage the redhead to continue. Waverly’s hips pushed back and she could feel the beginning of her wife’s erection. Coincidentally this was actually their most comfortable position.

“Baby, we have so much to do today,” Nicole said nibbling on Waverly’s ear.

“We can be quick,” Waverly suggested as she continued to swing her hips back.

“When have we ever been able to be quick?” Nicole jerked her hips forward. Waverly’s hand now between them and she slid inside her wife’s briefs grabbing her firmly. Waverly wanted her intentions to be clearly known. Nicole began to thrust into Waverly’s hand.

“Fuck, baby,” Nicole moaned into Waverly’s ear as she cupped the brunette's breasts under her nightshirt. After playing with them for a bit she was heading to remove Waverly’s boyshorts.

“Mama,” Rayleigh called out as he stepped into the room. Nicole and Waverly both sat up quickly grateful that they were both still clothed and under the covers.

“Waves, I would but um,”Nicole looked down at the tent in her boxer briefs.

“Right,” Waverly said with a small giggle. She got out of bed putting on the sweatpants she found along the way. She grabbed Rayleigh’s hand and walked him out the room closing the door behind her. Nicole dropped straight back onto the bed.

“Fuck,” She took a deep breath and gingerly got out of bed towards the bathroom.

“I can take it from here,”Nicole walked into the kitchen giving Waverly a kiss on the forehead as she took over making pancakes.

“How was the shower?” Waverly gave her a knowing smile.

“It was colder than the ice bucket challenge,” That made Waverly laugh out loud.

“Remember to do the smiley face on them,” Waverly called out as she left the kitchen.

“Remember to do the smiley face,”Nicole mocked making funny faces to Rayleigh.

“I heard that!”

Waverly returned back to the kitchen after her shower.

“Baby did he even eat anything cause he looks like he’s wearing his breakfast.”

“He wanted to feed himself,” Nicole flashed her dimples.

“Let’s go, bath time,”She lifted Rayleigh and placed him down on the floor.

“Hey, how was your shower?” Nicole asked clearing the dishes.

“Not enough can be said about good water pressure,” Waverly winked at her as she left the room with Rayleigh. Nicole mentally thanked Waverly for always being such a planner. They had almost everything organized from the night before. Waverly even made a to-do checklist. First, on the list, preheat the ovens. Nicole was making her way down the list when Waverly joined her in the kitchen.

“He’s wearing it again,” Waverly said as she put the pies in the oven.

“The Elsa dress?” Nicole asked and Waverly nodded. The girls worked as a team in the kitchen sneaking in some kisses and ass grab here and there.

“Do you think we should have him change before everyone arrives?” Waverly asked after a while, stopping what she was doing to look seriously at Nicole.

“No why? Do you?” Nicole also stopped and faced Waverly.

“I bought him the dress, I fully support him wearing whatever makes him happy, but other people may not be as understanding,” Waverly had a pained look on her face.

“Other people like who?”

“I don’t know, your dad.”

“My dad has a daughter with a penis. I think a grandson in a dress is pretty low on the shock meter. Anyway, last week he wore the Spiderman Halloween costume for days I think it’s too early to jump to any conclusions. He’s happy.” She grabbed Waverly’s face to emphasize her point.

“You’re right, he’s such a happy kid.” Waverly laid her head on Nicole's chest and let the redhead embrace her in a hug.

Jeremy and Robin like always were the first to arrive. Nicole answered the door and let them in. All three of them went into the kitchen to join Waverly.

“Wine?” Nicole offered and both boys said yes. She grabbed a bottle after setting a couple of glasses on the counter.

“Something smells great,” Robin directed at Waverly who smiled at him.

“Mama, mama.” Rayleigh ran into the kitchen in his dress and Waverly tensed up. She looked up at Nicole for comfort.

“Ah my favorite little rascal,” Jeremy instantly scooped up Rayleigh as he ran past. He swung him around a few times singing “let it go, let it go” before setting him back down.

“You know I heard that song was about coming out,” Robin said as he bit into a celery stick, talking to Waverly. Rayleigh then ran off back towards his room. Jeremy grabbed his wine glass and took a sip, Waverly noticeable relaxed seeing that their friends hadn’t made any comments.

“Nicole the house looks great,” Robin said.

“The inside was all Waverly, but wait until you see the outside lights at night,” Nicole winked at Waverly. The doorbell rang again and Rayleigh ran out of his room towards the front door. Nicole raced after him. It was Mercedes with her trademark case of wine. Nicole had Rayleigh propped up on her hip.

“Hey handsome,” Mercedes said bopping Rayleigh on the nose.

“Leave the case there, I’ll come back for it,” Mercedes set it down in the entryway and followed Nicole to the kitchen to the kitchen.

“Wine?” Jeremy offered right away.

“Of course,” Mercedes made her way around kissing everyone hello. Mercedes sat down on the stool drinking her wine.

“Oh, Rayleigh in that dress,” Mercedes began and Waverly instantly squared up to defend her son. “It reminds me of last year when I was a slutty Elsa for Halloween. It was so cold out but totally worth it.” Waverly smiled in relief looking once more at Nicole who mouthed silently, ‘See, I told you.’ Nicole was right it had all been in Waverly’s head, of course, their found family would be nothing but accepting and supportive. Nedley arrived next again with a box of toys for his grandson except for this time they looked more age-appropriate. Nicole took the toys from him and asked him to grab the wine case instead. Jeremy, Robin, and Mercedes had all moved to the living room. Nicole was sorting the new toys under the tree. Waverly was setting out some more snacks when Nedley came to say ‘hi.’

“How are you feeling? You doing ok?” He asked placing a hand on her belly.

“We are great,” Waverly answered placing her hand over his.

“Good, good,” He took a chip and dipped it in the guac.

“Can you help me with that?” He pointed towards Rayleigh.

“The dress?” Waverly asked nervously.

“Yes, is that the snowman sister or the let it go sister?” He crunched another chip.

“Oh, it’s the let it go sister, with the powers,” Waverly answered.

“I really liked that movie, songs were so catchy you know,” He took another chip and headed to join the others passing Nicole who was heading to the kitchen.

“You alright baby, need any help?”Nicole began to uncork another wine bottle.

“So your dad likes Frozen.”

“Everyone loves Frozen.”

“Grab a beer for your dad,” Waverly said as she removed her apron, before they reached the others the doorbell rang again. This time Wynonna and Rosita.

“Rosita, wow, you look amazing. Your skin is glowing,” Waverly hugged her.

“Please stop hitting on my wife, you got your own,” Wynonna stepped in between them.

“Don’t be an ass,” Rosita smacked her on the arm.

“Alright, everyone is here so let’s eat.” The whole gang made their way to the dining table. When everyone was almost done with dinner Wynonna stood up with her glass in hand.

“Rosita and I have some news. We are pregnant.” Waverly placed both hands over her mouth as she gasped in surprise. There was a string of congratulations before Wynonna sat back down.

“Let’s see you try to top the news Haught,” Wynonna challenged.

“It’s not a competition, Wynonna,” Waverly responded.

“Because if it was we’d win,” Nicole stated.

“Yeah, right,” Wynonna scoffed and Nicole looked at Waverly.

“Baby, don’t,” Waverly insisted but Nicole stood up with her glass anyway.

“Well, Waverly and I, are having twins.” Nicole smiled smugly at Wynonna. While Rosita and Waverly looked at each other shaking their heads at their wives' childish behaviors.

“For fuck sake,” Wynonna scowled.

**Author's Note:**

> did you love it.. drop me a comment
> 
> twitter: Lviart84


End file.
